


Violets are blue. Red is hot too

by ILoveFANFic



Series: Blue and Red and Green [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, And he likes Dean and his kinky fantasies even more, Blow Jobs, Castiel and Dean Winchester are boyfriends, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel likes consent a lot, Color Kink, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Consensual Sex, Dean in Panties, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, Idk if that is a thing, Inappropriate use of pieces of clothing, Intercrural Sex, Jealousy, Kissing, Leather Jackets, M/M, POV Dean, Panty Kink, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Semi-Public Sex, Sex at a party, Shameless Smut, Smut, Snowballing, but also some fluff, it is now lol, leather jacket kink, they are in love after all, why is that a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveFANFic/pseuds/ILoveFANFic
Summary: Wherein Dean gets shameless when his boyfriend decides to wear his red leather jacket for a party, and they end up doing very naughty things in a country club wardrobe.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Blue and Red and Green [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642318
Comments: 14
Kudos: 110





	Violets are blue. Red is hot too

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently this is a series now? 
> 
> You can thank Zation and Beecas for that, because they didn't stop me, but encourage me, when I said I might have had another silly idea for this. 
> 
> And you can also thank Casiskween for telling me I could use 'muffin' as a pet name. 
> 
> I think this can also be read as a stand alone, and there will probably be just one more fic after this, and I honestly have no idea when I'll post. 
> 
> For those who might be waiting for me to post an update for Wrap you up, next chapter will be out tomorrow :-)
> 
> For now, please enjoy these two idiots being sexy idiots in love, and come share your thoughts with me if you want, I'd love that!

“You know what to do.”

Knowing Cas gets off on hearing Dean beg turns Dean on _so much_.

“Please. Please, Cas. Baby. Let me suck you off. I’ll be so good for you, I swear. Please.”

“Yeah?” That damn brow will be the death of him. There is exactly nothing Cas couldn’t make him do when he uses his dom brow like that.

“Yes, I promise. Please.”

“Well, you certainly look even prettier when you beg on your knees like that. I suppose I should let you go ahead,” Cas replies with a benevolent smile, like he’s doing Dean a huge favor. Well, he kinda is.

“Get to work.”

Dean doesn’t need to be told twice. He goes for Cas’s cock, still trapped within those glove-fitting jeans, and starts nuzzling it by rubbing his face against his boyfriend’s crotch like a fucking cat. Which Dean supposes is a fitting analogy, because he honestly feels like he’s in _heat_.

Ever since they left home to go to the retirement party of one of Cas’s colleagues he’s been going nuts with _want_.

His merciless boyfriend is wearing the infamous red leather jacket. When they haven’t fucked in five days.

Five days.

One hundred and twenty hours.

_Seven thousand and two hundred minutes._

They’ve been working roundthe clock this past week, and Dean was even dealing with a bit of a cold, so they were mostly too beat to think about getting physical.

It’s not unheard of. Days can pass without them going all the way and being content with quick hand jobs in the shower or good morning blowjobs when they’re too busy to take the time to take each other apart enough that one can get inside the other. And, as sexual as they are, they are admittedly a pair of sappy fuckers, so they sometimes spend days just making out, or softly touching each other, while sharing small acts of affection and adoration, like bringing the other coffee in bed, cooking the other’s favorite meal, giving the other a massage after a particularly hard day at work, looking at each other as if one hung the moon and the other the stars.

These past five days, for example, Cas’s been in full mother hen mode. Having Dean drink honeyed tea and eat fruit, cooking him his delicious broth, forcing him to take his vitamins, and making sure they were tucked in bed by nine, warm and safe, ready to watch one of Dean’s favorite movies, every night. It was clear that his protective instincts were going a mile a minute, because Cas kept calling him all sorts of lame nicknames, which he always does when he feels Dean needs even more care than usual. And the weird thing is, they are all food related. Muffin, cupcake, honey, cinnamon roll, sweetie pie... Maybe Cas has a food kink they should explore? Do blue foods exist? They should definitely look into it.

Dean’s loved every second of it, even though dealing with his cold sucked and he’s a giant baby when he’s sick. But he’s felt so taken care of, so cherished, so safe, he wouldn’t have changed a single thing. Not even the freaking cold.

By day four he’d started to feel a hitch that needed scratching though. As loved as the TLC was making him feel, he was starting to feel much better and he needed to fuck or get fucked. When he told Cas, his boyfriend replied that he’d have felt better if they could wait one more day, give Dean’s body some more time to recover completely, and reminded him they had his colleague’s party the following day and could have their own private date night at home once back from that.

And then proceeded to wear the fucking red leather jacket to go to the party.

 _The_. _Fucker_.

He knew. He totallyknew. Knew that Dean lost his shit when he wore that jacket almost as much as he did when Cas wore blue. And that he was especially horny and needy after the _seven thousand and two hundred minute long_ dry spell.

Waiting until they got home after the party was not an option.

Which is why Dean decided to pay his boyfriend back in kind. Two could play the game, right?

Admittedly, he might have gone a bit too far – flirting a bit with one or two of Cas’s coworkers, using a hint of what he knew Cas _knew_ was his bedroom voice and smiling his seductive smile, just to get a rise out of his otherwise level-headed boyfriend. Whose possessive instincts were clearly awakening and whose patience was getting thinner and thinner by the minute, until it completely evaporated when Dean commented on his food with a pretty clear sexual innuendo and let his tongue curl around his fork while aiming an unmistakable ‘come hither’ look at Cas.

That’s when Dean was grabbed by an elbow and dragged to the wardrobe, whose door was slammed shut and locked from the inside in one frantic motion. Dean had all of four seconds to thank they were at the country club with a nice, spacious wardrobe – even though that wasn’t exactly his scene usually – rather than in a crowded nightclub whose only available space for what they were about to do would have likely been a dirty toilet, before his knees hit a very clean floor.

When Cas asked him if we was satisfied to have finally got what he had so clearly been asking for, he didn’t even try to feign ignorance. He smiled smugly, replied “Very much so” and asked Cas if he could wear the leather jacket because Dean really, really wanted to give him head while he was wearing it. Another perk of being in the wardrobe where said jacket was currently hanging rather than in a random bathroom.

This was literally one of Dean’s recurrent fantasies coming true. Cas, in all his smoking hot glory, wearing his badass red leather jacket, fucking his face while holding it between his huge hands in a public space. He had thought about asking Cas to role play it once or twice, but he knew that, if he was patient enough, the opportunity to do that for real would come.

Pun. Intended.

The shock on Cas’s face when he heard his request lasted a moment, before he huffed a disbelieving huff and told him to stay right where he was before going for his jacket, turning around and wearing it, one sleeve at a time, without ever breaking eye contact with Dean. He then started walking back to him, slowly, deliberately, and Dean could very clearly see in his mind’s eye what a picture he was painting for his boyfriend right now. On his knees, more than half hard in his jeans, his lips slightly parted, his eyes fixed on the jacket, every one of his muscles tensed, eagerness written all over his face. Dean was _hungry_ for his boyfriend’s dick, and wasn’t doing anything to hide it.

Nuzzling it now, feeling the heat radiating from it even through more than one layer of clothing, while the smell of leather is filling his nostrils, is making his mouth water. He tilts his head up as his hands start unbuckling Cas’s jeans and looks at his boyfriend. Who’s looking at Dean as if he was the center of the universe, even though he’s clearly still a bit annoyed at his behavior. Dean has every intention to make it up to him. Tenfold.

Dean’s hands unbuckle his boyfriend’s belt, unbutton his jeans and pull the zipper down as Dean’s eyes never leave Cas’s. It’s only when Cas smiles a smug smile of his own that Dean, frowning, looks down.

Cas is wearing midnight blue underwear.

The red leather jacket _and_ midnight blue underwear? Cas clearly wanted Dean to lose his mind, but joke’s on him because Dean’s in his personal heaven.

He doesn’t even think before pulling his boyfriend’s cock – _his_ cock, because the most beautiful dick in the world, which is attached to the best man on earth, belongs to _him_ – out from the slit of his boxers and swallowing him whole. Cas is already hard. His cock is red, hot, dribbling precome, and Dean moans as his boyfriend’s flavor explodes on his taste buds while that damn smell of leather envelopes him. Castiel groaned when Dean first took him in his mouth and is now panting while his hands can’t stop caressing Dean’s hair and face.

Dean bobs his head a few times, wanting to take Cas as deep as he can, and feel the head of his dick connect with his throat, while his tongue never stops his work on the underside of his boyfriend’s rock-hard erection. Then he starts pulling off bit by bit, using his hand to work on the area his mouth is no longer engulfing, so he can finally reach the beautiful, swollen, delicious head of the incredible cock he’s sucking like a man dying of thirst who’s finally found a water source. In a way, he is. He’s missed being this close to Cas _so much_.

He kisses and licks around the head and the sensitive spot where head and shaft meet, and sucks on it lightly, while also bringing his eyes back up. Cas seems to be transfixed, looking at him unwaveringly, his jaw unhinged, and he licks his lips when their eyes meet.

Yeah, Dean can relate.

He starts leaving little open mouthed kisses along the whole length, which he’s still stimulating with his hand too.

“Cas, baby, I know I’ve been bratty and I don’t deserve it, but can I ask you to do something for me?”

“What is it, love?”

‘Love’. ‘I know the target of your flirting weren’t really my colleagues, I forgive you’. That’s what that one short word means. His boyfriend is the best, and Dean is _so_ lucky he’s willing to deal with his bratty ass.

“Will you fuck my face? Please?”

He tries to look as demure as he can, knowing it drives Cas _crazy_ when he goes all doe-eyed while his mouth is full of dick and sees the moment when the last bit of his fantasy becomes a reality.

Cas’s gaze, already lustful, ignites with fire and his strong, big, tender hands come to cup both sides of Dean’s face.

“How could I ever say no to that?”

Thank all the gods of every religion past, present and future.

“I want you to stay still and relax your jaw. Don’t suck, just use your tongue a little, and only swallow when you absolutely need it. And keep your eyes always on me. I’m not gonna be too rough, I just want to see my cock come in and out of that perfect mouth while those spectacular lips of yours are stretched wide around my cock for a bit. But I’m not going to finish like this, I have other plans.”

Other plans? Is Cas going to fuck him? Here?

The absence of any kind of action wakes Dean from his trance by letting him know his boyfriend is waiting for his consent. Cas would never do anything Dean hasn’t explicitly approved.

“Thank you, baby. I’d love that.”

The next two or three minutes are spent just like that. With Dean on his knees, sitting on his folded legs with his hands on his own thighs, while he stares at his boyfriend’s delighted face as his cock slides in and out of Dean’s welcoming mouth. Cas alternates between staring at how his dick pushes inside of his boyfriend’s mouth without any resistance, saying things like “Jesus, Dean, your mouth, fuck, so warm”, and throwing his head back in pleasure. He keeps his word, never being too rough, or too rushed, just keeping a slow, steady rhythm of in and out, in and out. He’s not trying to get off, he’s just keeping himself stimulated while he enjoys the thrill of being the undisputed owner of Dean’s mouth and the only person allowed to use it like this.

Keeping his left hand on Dean’s face, cradling like it’s something to be handled with the utmost care, Cas uses his right hand to pull his cock out of Dean’s mouth and let the head brush his lips. He can’t seem to be able to look away from the sinful view.

“That was incredible, baby. Thank you. Now please get up.”

In spite of his knees protesting the motion, Dean gets up on shaky legs, and is immediately drawn by the hand on the side of his face into a slow kiss. Cas is still lightly stroking his cock but he seems totally relaxed, unhurried, as he kisses Dean with his eyes closed, guiding his face where he wants it to let their lips meet and their tongues tangle.

Cas breaks the kiss and looks into Dean’s very soul when he says “Go put your hands on the wall behind you.”

So Dean _is_ getting fucked in here.

He honestly doesn’t know how he feels about that. He doesn’t think they have enough time for him to be opened up properly, and he hasn’t been fucked in days. More than a week, in fact, seeing as the last time they had penetrative sex Cas had been the one to bottom. But he also _wants_ it. God does he want it. If they aren’t careful now though, Dean will probably be too sore to go again for days. He can always be the one on top, but it’s still no joke if something tears down there.

His thoughts are interrupted by Cas’s “Mmm.”

Lost in thought as he was, he didn’t even take notice of his boyfriend opening his jeans and pulling them down to expose his backside.

“I was hoping you’d have a nice surprise for me,” Cas comments as his hands slide over the red lace of Dean’s lingerie.

Dean doesn’t like to spend money unnecessarily, but he does splurge on lingerie. He doesn’t like stockings, corsets and things like that, but he does have a thing for panties. They make him feel sexy when he wants to feel hot and confident, and also when he feels insecure and needs a confidence boost. As usual with a new partner, he had been unsure how Cas would react to it at first, and absolutely giddy with delight when it turned out Cas was very much into it. And, in time, wearing sexy lingerie became another of their unspoken guidelines. Just like Dean using derogatory language means he needs to be fucked brutally, him wearing lingerie means he needs to be fucked thoroughly but sensually.

“I, ah, thought you might appreciate it.”

“I do, love. I very much do.” Still, he pulls them down until Dean’s ass is bare, while his cock is still mostly clothed.

“And they’ll come in handy for this.”

Dean turns his head to the side in time to see Cas taking a small packet of lube out of his back pocket. Either his boyfriend is a boy scout at heart, or he thought they might find themselves in this situation. Well, he did wear the goddamn red leather jacket, after all. He _knew_ they might find themselves in this situation. He _provoked_ it.

After slicking his own cock, Cas makes sure to spread the remaining lube along Dean’s crack and balls, and spends a few moments circling his hole. He doesn’t push inside though. He seems to be doing that just because he can, and because he wants to tease Dean to no end. The. Fucker.

Again, pun intended.

The first slide of his boyfriend’s dick along his crack after so long is so glorious Dean couldn’t have helped the groan of pleasure he lets out to save his life. After a few seconds spent like that, Cas pushes his cock between Dean’s tights and instructs him to keep them as close as possible. The front of his panties prevents Cas’s cock from sliding too far ahead, and the friction that provides on Dean’s hole and balls is incredible. Nirvana is reached when Cas’s hands leave Dean’s hips and join Dean’s hands on the wall. Cas interlaces their fingers and keeps a strong hold on the hands beneath his palms, while his mouth and tongue start kissing and licking and nibbling at the right side of Dean’s neck.

“I’m going to come inside this panties, love. I’m going to ruin them with the evidence of what you do to me. How crazy you drive me.”

“God, Cas. Baby. I love you. I love you so damn much.”

“I love you too. And I missed you.”

“Missed you too.”

Dean’s fantasy was much more hardcore and much less corny, but he wouldn’t change a thing now.

“I’m close, baby. Your mouth was so good already, and your ass is perfect. So warm, so so welcoming, always ready for me. I-, ah, I can’t wait to get inside of you again.”

Drunk on lust and feeling his own orgasm approaching without a single hand on his cock, just the stimulation the panties at the front and Cas’s cock at the back are providing, Dean can’t help but say “You can get inside now too, just prep me a bit.”

“No time, love, we’ve been in here too long already,” the pressure of the top of Cas’s head on his shoulder blades lets Dean know his boyfriend is staring at the sight of his dick disappearing under Dean’s ass. And getting off on it, if his quickening breath is any indication.

“But-“

A hand shoots to get a hold of Dean’s chin and turn his face to look at Cas in one second flat. “I haven’t prepped you in days, Dean. Doing it sloppily and push my cock inside would hurt you. And I will _never_ hurt you like that. Do you understand?”

The look in Cas’s eyes is so fierce, his steady tone brooking no argument, that Dean can only nod dumbly. Gosh, he loves his boyfriend so much.

Cas smiles and pecks his lips quickly before resuming the work of his hips.

They are mostly silent after that, both trying to keep their moans as low as possible. Even though the door is locked, they are in a public space, crowded with people Cas needs to see at work every day, so they better not attract too much attention. They are lucky the party is still in full swing too, because it would be embarrassing as fuck if someone came looking for their coat to go right now. 

Being pressed for time is probably what is making Cas chase his orgasm like a man possessed. His hips snap unrestrained, his mouth latches on Dean’s skin like a lifeline, one of his hands is still intertwined with one of Dean’s while the other is around Dean’s front, fingers splayed out, to push him back whenever Cas’s dick pushes forward.

Dean knows Cas is coming before he even feels the warmth of his come against himself, because his teeth clamp down on the back of his neck as Cas tries to muffle his groan of pleasure, and the pain Dean feels from that goes to mix with his pleasure in a delicious loop.

Dean’s every sense is stimulated beyond belief. The smell of come and leather mix in the air and go straight to Dean’s brain, Cas’s breath makes chills erupt on Dean’s neck where Cas’s tongue is lapping at the mark his teeth left behind trying to soothe it, Cas’s come is seeping through the fabric of his panties and making them even more wet than his own precome had already done.

He hasn’t come though. He hopes Cas doesn’t plan on leaving him like this, even though he kinds of deserves it after flirting with other people like that.

“Turn around, my love. I wanna watch your face when you come.” Jesus fuck, but Dean lucked out in the boyfriend department.

As soon as he turns around on wobbly legs, Cas’s right hand goes to pull down the front of his panties. His left one is still on the wall next to Dean’s head, probably for support, but effectively caging Dean in, which he simply loves because it feels like Cas is shielding him from the rest of the world and he feels safe and protected like he only ever does with his amazing boyfriend.

Then Cas does something that makes Dean’s brain lose every function for a moment and his breath catch in his throat. He swipes his fingers through the mess of come in his panties and starts spreading it on Dean’s dick. Using come as lube is certainly a solution when there’s nothing better, but Dean is leaking enough as it is that it wasn’t really necessary. No, Cas is _marking_ him. Spreading his own come on him like that, he is reminding Dean, and himself, who he truly belongs to.

Dean isn’t flirting with anybody else ever again. Not that he doesn’t like what’s going on – he loves being owned like Cas is owning him right now. He just doesn’t like the idea that Cas might be doing it because Dean’s plan triggered any kind of insecurity and made him doubt, even for a fraction of a second, that Cas is the only one for him.

When Cas’s hand starts stroking him just how he likes it and his mouth swipes along his lips demanding entrance, Dean loses any ability to think. His hands go to Cas’s shoulders and his fingers start gripping him tightly. His hips start a rocking motion following the lead of Cas’s hand. His mouth lets Cas’s lips and tongue dominate it. His eyes remain closed in bliss.

Cas knows him so well, however, that when the noises he’s making give away how close he actually is Cas breaks the kiss. Dean’s eyes open just long enough to watch Cas watch his face intently before they screw shut tightly as he thumps his head against the wall and tries – and fails – to keep his cries of pleasure at a reasonable volume.

When he opens his eyes, the ceiling is the first thing he sees, and the sound of his breathing as his lungs are working to regulate it the first thing he hears. His hands are still on Cas’s shoulders, and Cas’s hand is still circling his cock. The smell of sex and leather has intensified.

As he lowers his gaze to finally look at the most beautiful face in the world, the smile that was forming on his lips freezes midway through and his eyes widen when he realizes that his come landed on Cas’s leather jacket.

He’s about to apologize when his boyfriend beats him to the punch. “Don’t worry, love. It’s leather. Much easier to clean.”

But not even the mischief suddenly appearing in Cas’s eyes could have prepared Dean for his next words. “Why don’t you get to it?”

“You mean-“

“Lick your own come from my jacket and then come up here so I can taste it.”

Dean. Lucked. Out. In. The. Boyfriend. Department. Big. Time.

He bends forward and sticks his tongue out so fast he risks making himself dizzy so soon after his first orgasm in days.

When the taste of his boyfriend’s come and of leather mix on his tongue Dean feels like life will never get better than this, until Cas orders “Don’t swallow, keep it on your tongue.”

Cas’s kink limit seems to be non-existent today. Hell-fucking-yeah.

Dean does as he’s told, and once he’s sure every last drop is in his mouth he straightens and waits for Cas’s next move.

Which turns out to be pushing Dean against the wall to sneak his tongue inside of his mouth, so they can start a dance of passing Dean’s release back and forth. Until Cas breaks the kiss and makes a show of swallowing Dean’s come, his Adam apple bobbing visibly, while his eyes lock with Dean’s.

‘Just like my come is only for you, yours is only for me.’ Dean got the message loud and clear.

Cas starts tucking himself back in and then, cool as a cucumber, says, “Grab your jacket, baby. We’re going out to say goodbye to the party boy. We’ll tell him we had to rush to the restroom because you were feeling sick and that we think your cold might be coming back, so it’s better if we go home.”

“But then we _are_ hitting the restrooms before we go, right?”

Cas raises his head enough to let him see his smug smile and Dean knows the answer before he even vocalizes it. “We aren’t.”

“You want me to keep these soiled panties on for the whole drive home?”

“That’ll teach you to flirt with other people, my love.”

Fuck. Dean brought this on himself, didn’t he? Cas has forgiven him, but that doesn’t mean he cannot make him pay for it a bit.

“And they are staying on at home too. I’m just gonna push them aside while you stay on your hands and knees as I take my time to prep that sweet hole properly, before I fuck it until you come in them too.”

Holy fucking shit.

“That’s a whole new level of kinky, baby.”

“You love it.”

“I do. And I love _you_.”

Cas’s pleased smile is the sweetest, cutest, most rewarding and most beautiful thing Dean’s ever seen.

“I love you, too. Come now, we have somewhere to be.”


End file.
